


❛ i wanted to talk to you about something ❜

by broikawa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Family Dynamics, Gen, He Just Thinks Harry's Cute Okay, LGBTQ Character, no impending war or phophecy btw, self projection because im gay, very minor pining draco because i couldn't help myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 04:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15766548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broikawa/pseuds/broikawa
Summary: ― draco has a chat with narcissa





	❛ i wanted to talk to you about something ❜

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this yesterday because if i don't want to come out yet someone else can
> 
> (you may interpret this as a modern au if you wish)

The heat of the fireplace was keeping Narcissa warm from the harsh cold outside as she rested in the sitting room, a novel in hand . The manor was more still than it usually was with Lucius gone for the month. Although it was a common thing for him to leave for weeks at a time, it was still odd not having him around. She  _ did _ value her time much more with Draco when it was only the two of them, seeing it as a time to get closer with her son. She wanted  desperately to understand him, as she cared for him so very much.

Draco,  however , was rather closed off.

He talked to his mother about school, and friends, and " _yes, mum, I've been doing my holiday assignments_ , " but not much more . He felt as if he  _ couldn't _ talk about much more with her out of fear of revealing his current internal conflict. He wanted so bad to express his concerns to her. During meals with her, while trying to sleep, when talking to her, it was the only thing he could think about. He  was tired ; tired of hiding, tired of feeling confidential. He wasn't sure how much longer he could take it. He paced outside of the sitting room door, reworking his thoughts and what he was going to say a million times over. He doubted himself, then reassured himself, then doubted himself again, but he knew he had to do this. He pushed open the door, and Narcissa turned.

"Good evening, Draco," she said with a soft smile, and looked back to the book in her hands.

"Good evening," he replied, sitting down next to her. His heart was racing, and his anxiety was  quickly growing. He felt warm. Bad warm. He was quiet for a moment more. "I wanted to talk to you about something." His mother hummed in response, waiting for him to begin. "It's..." he talked quieter. "It's  really important"

"All right," Narcissa replied, closing her book and placing it on the table next to her empty teacup. She faced Draco. "I'm all yours." 

Draco closed his eyes and exhaled  sharply , regretting ever walking in.  _ I have to do this _ _,_ he said to himself,  _ I have to tell her _ _._ He paused, then spoke. "I'm gay."

Narcissa said nothing for a moment, processing the two simple words that her son had kept hidden away for so long . With every passing second, Draco's face dropped more. The pressure in his chest was increasing. "How long, darling?" she finally asked, quiet. "How long have you known?"

"Almost three years." His voice was small.

She looked up, examining at the detailing of the ceiling trim. He looked down, focusing on the way his fingers clasped together. She collected her thoughts and looked back at her son. "Draco," she said, and he looked at her. He felt as if he was on the verge of tears when she held out her arms for him to come into. They hugged, and Narcissa held him as close as she could. His chest felt lighter, and his tears began to fall onto his mother's shoulder. He felt the pure comfort of maternal love; a comfort he regarded as the warmest of feelings one could have.

"Draco, Draco, Draco," she whispered as she let go of him. She placed her hands on both of his cheeks, wiping away stray teardrops with her thumbs as they fell. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?" she asked, her eyebrows furring in concern.

Draco looked down again. "I wasn't sure how you'd react," he told her, "I didn't know if you'd accept me or not."

"Oh, darling, of course I accept you," she affirmed, stating it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You're my son, and I love you more than anything in the world. You know that, right?"

Draco nodded, letting the corners of his mouth curl ever so  slightly . "I know," he whispered, and looked up at her. "I love you too." They smiled at each other, and Draco felt like he'd never been more loved than he did in that moment. He hugged his mother again, tighter than the first, and let himself relax.

They let go, and Narcissa tapped at the corner of her eye. "Seems I'm getting a bit emotional," she said. Draco chuckled, wiping the tear on his mother's face as she had done for him. "So," she said, collecting herself once more, "are you planning on telling your father?"

Draco tensed, "Oh,  _ goodness _ , no."  He couldn't even dream of telling his father about this, especially since he so  heavily emphasized legacy and tradition . He'd had to work up so much courage to tell his mother, whom he trusted so  deeply . The thought of telling his father was completely inconceivable to him.

"That's all right, you don't have to," Narcissa told him, noticing the panic in her son's eyes. "Whatever makes you comfortable, dear." She rubbed his arm, reassuring him, and he leaned into it. They sat quiet for a few moments and it felt comfortable, like a warm blanket, or a fresh cup of tea. "Draco," Narcissa said after a while.

"Yeah?" Draco sat up.

"Do you... fancy someone?" It was a genuine question, taking him off guard. There was  some intentional parental embarrassment behind her words, though.

"Mum!" Draco exclaimed. His cheeks turned red. "No, I don't," he said, lying through his teeth.  Yes, he trusted her, but he did  not feel like telling her how completely adorable he thought the boy in his double potions class was . He also definitely did not feel like  being teased about it, either.

Narcissa laughed. "I don't mean to pry," she said, "I was  simply wondering if you were planning on bringing a boy home anytime soon." Draco blushed again, hiding his face in his hands. "It wouldn't surprise me all that much, especially with you."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" he asked, sitting up,  barely containing his laughter. He was glad to be having such a playful conversation with this mother again.

"You're quite the charmer, I'm sure." She smiled at her son, looking at the grin on his face.

Their laughter died down, but their smiles remained. "Thank you for accepting me," Draco said. He was quiet now, and wanted nothing more than to go to bed.

"Thank you for telling me," Narcissa replied. "I'm very proud of you." She placed a kiss on his forehead, a gesture he was sure he would never grow tired of. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, mum."

**Author's Note:**

> i was thinking abt writing something where harry comes out to lily and james?? so if you'd like to see that please tell me uwu
> 
> find me:  
> \- mlm-tooru (main blog)  
> \- adriendoesthings (studyblr & studygram)


End file.
